


Baby I Feel Brand New With You

by Stevie77



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Smut, They are so fucking in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie77/pseuds/Stevie77
Summary: Jen and just are a bit drunk and do the deed
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Baby I Feel Brand New With You

“Yes, definitely wear that tomorrow. I’d buy a house from you instantly!” Judy says as she take a sip from her wine looking at Jen as she stares into her closet. Judy sitting on Jen’s bed. They were 4 glasses in to a cheap bottle of white. 

“It’s not too much?” Jen asks holding a black tight dress that leaves not much to the imagination.   
“Definitely not. It reminds me of a teacher of mine. Man did I have the biggest crush in her.” Judy said with a small giggle. Jen’s eyebrows raise at the words, coming to meet the brunette on her bed.

“Oh yeah? How old were you?” Jen asks very curious of the answer. He hangs up the dress in the closet and takes a seat on the bed next to Judy. 

“11th grade. She was my English teacher. She was blonde with blue-ish eyes,” her words giving a flutter in Jen’s stomach, they shouldn’t, but they do. 

“She was kinda a bitch honestly, but she would let me sometimes spend my lunch with her because I didn’t have much friends.” Judy says with a small smile looking at the blonde before her. 

“Really?” Jen asks. “I’m sorry Jude,”

“It’s okay. I got to spend my time with a hot, blonde. What could be better?” Judy says as she nudges Jen’s shoulder, lifting her glass to find its empty. 

Jen was looking into Judy’s eyes, those big pools of deep honey. She snaps herself back into reality when the realizes she’s been staring too long. She takes a breath, looks away and has the last sip of her wine. 

“You are a very beautiful women Jen.” Judy says, eyes still on the blonde. “If you weren’t straight I’d definitely try and hit that.” Judy lets out. Jen immediately embarrassed by her words, her cheeks flush. 

“Judy!”

“What? It’s true. You are hot. You should know it.” Judy says moving closer to Jen if it was even possible.   
They are quiet, both letting the words hand in the air. Jen feels knots in her stomach. Judys eyes are locked on hers. 

“I’m umm-“ Jen begins, “Judy, I’m not,”

“Into women I know-“ Judy interrupts

“It’s not that. And I’ve kissed a woman before, for you information.” Jen says with a head swival avoiding eye contact and swallowing hard. 

“What? Really? How did I not know this?” Judy perks up, turning her whole body towards Jen. The bed squeaking with the movement.

“In college. Everyone experiments in college. She was a friend of a friend and we were drunk one night and we made out.” Jen confesses. 

“Ooooh. Just the one time?” Judy was curious. The thought of Jen being with a women excited her in a way it shouldn’t. 

“Yeah. Jen said kind of disappointed sounding. Which Jen kind of was if she was honest with herself.   
As Jen stared into Judys eyes, she couldn’t help but let out herself smile. She could feel her breath uneasy and Judy was so close, Judy reaches for Jen’s hand. 

“We should get to bed, I have a big day tomorrow.” Jen says breaking the tension they had created in the small space of her closet, sounding disappointed in herself. The past few weeks she’s been wanting so badly to tell that doe eyed girl how she feels, but she always comes up with an excuse to cut the night short. 

“Oh, okay. I’ll leave so you can change-“

“No. You can stay” Jen says nervously, unsure of how it sounded.  
Jen got up from the bed facing away from Judy and began to unbutton her top. The fabric slipped from her shoulders slowly. She couldn’t see, but Judy’s eyes were wide as ever, subconsciously biting her lip.  
Left standing in her bra and dark jeans, Jen suddenly felt very aware of what she was doing. She undid her pants and wiggled them down her legs and sat at the edge of the bed. Still facing away from the brunette. 

“Are those new? Just for me” Judy asked jokingly.

“No!” Jen says as she turns around. It was not a convincing answer.

Jen crawls back into the bed. Close to Judy, she looks her in the eyes and before she could even stop the words excepting her mouth.

“I love you Judy” 

“I love you t-“

“Kiss me.” Jen said leaning in, heart fluttering fast.   
Judy’s eyebrows raise at the request

“What?“ Judys voice cracks. 

“Kiss me. Please.” 

Jen said softly while leaning in, lips almost touching, just waiting for Judy to close the space between them. She didn’t. Instead she pulls away. Looking Jen in the eyes, seeing all the truth in them. She started to lean back, she smiled and before either of them could think Jen kissed Judy with everything she had. Every part of her body was on fire.   
Judy in shock, pulls away. 

“Jen-where is this-what’s happening right now? Not that I mind it, I just think we should-“

“You talk too much, you know that.” Jen replies just as she kisses her again, harder this time. Judy opening her mouth to allow the blondes tongue to explore. She feels desire begin to pool between her legs instantly. Judy, without breaking the kiss moves her body and begins to undo the tie of her floral robe. Jen pulls away and her fingers graze her bottom lip.

“Oh my God.” Jen says under her breath. 

“I know.” Is all Judy says confidently before she moves herself to be straddling the blonde. Jen’s hips buck almost automatically in response. Judy began rocking with each kiss Jen gave her. Jen’s heart beating so fast she fears Judy could hear it. She was already aching to be touched. Every breath coming from Judy’s lips made her even more wet than she already was. A soft moan escapes Jens mouth. Causing Judy to smile into the kiss. Jen brought her hands to Judy’s chest, cupping her breasts over her thin bra, she could feel her nipples were hard, exciting Jen.

Judy moves from her lips to placing kisses down the blondes neck.  
“Umm,” Jen sounds. Hoping she’s not ruining the moment. 

“Yeah,” Judy answers between kisses.

“Judy, I uhh. Have not done this in a really fucking long time. And never with a women so-“

“I got you.” And with those words, Jen though Judy could not get any sexier.

Jen was the most turned on she’s ever been. Her panties her wet, and she could feel Judy’s were too. Jen grabbed Judy and kissed her, moving her hands up and down her back until settling on their position at her bra.

“Can I take this off?” Jen asked hungrily

“Please do.” 

Jen gripped her fingers around the clasp, and it popped open. She carefully slid the straps down the brunettes arms. Her eyes fixated on her chest, Jen throw the garment towards the end of the bed. Not breaking her focus. Once it was discarded to the floor Jen allowed her hands to begin to grope the magnificent things before her. 

Judy, let out a small moan when the other woman rolled on of her nipples between her fingers. Jen was looking for the one on top to meet her gaze. 

“Jude, can you touch me?”

All she does is smile big and rolls her hips one more time before climbing off of the blonde and crawl to her centre. She could see she had quite the effect on the blonde. Her panties are soaked through, making both women blush. 

“Can I take these off?” Judy asked softly, 

“How else are we going to do this thing.” Judy felt kind of embarrassed she asked the question, but she needed to know if Jen was alright with her seeing her that way. 

Judy slowly began to brush the top of the black garment, they were lacy an extremely sexy. She could tell the woman was at her mercy, she pulled them down, slowly, just enough to annoy the blonde. Once they were off, they met Judy’s bra on the floor. Judy gave a desire filled eyes peaking through her messed up bangs. Giving kisses to Jens inner thighs. Judy using her hands to grip her thighs.

There she was, exposed, feeling completely comfortable with herself for the first time in forever. Jen opened her legs to allow the brunette access. 

Judy bit her lip to keep from moaning, seeing Jen exposed this way almost sent her over the edge. She came up to meet the blue eyes, now black with lust, she moved her hand down her stomach, before settling at the blondes center, which caused the woman below her to moan. 

Judy realized she had her 4 rings on still. She brought her now wet hand up to Jen and asked if she could take off them for her. She does, puts each of her fingers in her mouth and sucks the rings off one by one. It was the most erotic thing Judy had ever experienced. 

Now with her hand completely free she found her place again at the blondes core. Lazy circles around the sensitive area, causing Jen to let out a breathless sigh getting caught in the back of her throat. With small strokes on the clit, she picks up speed. Sliding a finger into the wetness with fast motions. Electing a positive response from the one of her back. 

“oahh, Judy, oh my, god please don’t stop,” Judy did what was instructed, she kept going, adding a second finger and curling them on each entry. Jens back was arching and her hands we looking for anything to grab. Judy then decided it was time to use her mouth, stilling pumping her fingers she found the clit with her tongue and sucked it hard, and soothing it with her tongue. 

“Im, im gonna,”

Judy could feel the blonde was close, she didn’t stop until Jen was high on pleasure, her moans louder and heavier each pump of Judy’s nimble didgits. 

Judy continued to lap at her core as she was riding the wave out. 

“Fuck! Holy, fuck Judy”

Judy, almost at climax herself removed her fingers from the blonde and brought them to her mouth. Licking them clean before laying beside her Love. 

“How was that?” The brown eyes asked, bangs sticking to her forehead

Jen just looks over at Judy, a combination of pure love and ecstasy. She felt brand new. Nothing mattered before this.

“I’ve had better” she jokes, not wanting to get emotional, causing Judy to give her a fake punch in the side. 

“I am so in love with you”

“I’m in love with you too”


End file.
